


The Spark

by Boldly_Gone



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik asks Charles for a favour; to pull up the memory of him and his mother like he had done all those years ago. Charles agrees and, like before, accesses the brightest spot in Erik's mind but this time, he doesn't find the same memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post by buttinspectorkirby (http://buttinspectorkirby.tumblr.com/post/90914780945/what-if-erik-asks-charles-to-pull-up-the-memory-of). The idea is completely hers, I just couldn't resist writing a little something ^^ I do hope she likes it!

 

Charles was enjoying the peace and quiet of the calm, Tuesday afternoon in the back gardens of Xavier mansion. Hank had guided the Professor onto one of the benches and left the telepath alone with his thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair and inhaled, feeling content for the first time in months. His concentration was disturbed when he heard footsteps close behind him. He didn't turn, however, despite being unable to sense the strangers mind. Something was blocking him from gaining access. He knew who it was.

 

“I didn't think home visits were your thing, Erik,” Charles said.

 

“I make exceptions for some.”

 

Erik sat down on the bench next to Charles leaving very little space between them. Erik still wore that damn helmet and long cape. ' _So melodramatic'_ , Charles thought.

 

They conversed about nothing in particular for a few minutes and Charles attempted to steer away from any topic that would cause them to argue. He hadn't seen Erik for months and didn't want to waste this time arguing over world domination or some other trivial topic.

 

“Will you do something for me, old friend?” Erik asked, looking up at Charles.

 

“You know that would entirely depend on what you wish me to do. I know you, Erik, don't forget.”

 

Erik asked anyway. “Will you show me the memory of my mother and I again? Like you did when you were training me. I...miss it.”

 

He took off his helmet and placed it next to him and stared back at the telepath. Charles sighed. He knew he owed this man nothing but this was _Erik_. He pressed his forefinger to his temple and took in a deep breath. Erik felt a calmness overwhelm his mind as Charles' presence filled his senses like he'd done all those years ago. Erik prepared himself for the raw emotion that would run through him once he'd see his mother in his mind once more.

 

The memory never came.

 

Instead, he bore witness a vivid scene of Charles and himself laughing over a game of chess and a bottle of fine whiskey. They were in Westchester, when Sebastian Shaw was their only problem. Their faces were illuminated by the light of the roaring fire and Charles sat back in his chair, head thrown back in laughter. And Erik smiled.

 

Through his watering eyes, he looked over at Charles. The telepath looked sadder than Erik had ever seen him, stray tears falling down his cheeks. Erik could almost hear Charles' laughter in his head, echoing with the sudden and painful reminder of the fate of their friendship.

 

“What did you do?” Erik asked.

 

“I-I went to the brightest point in your memory, like I did before but,” he wiped a falling tear away from his cheek, “your brightest memory wasn't the same. It was me. Your brightest and happiest memory is us.”

 

“That's impossible,” Erik denied but knew full-well that it was entirely possible.

 

Charles shook his head and gave a small laugh. “Do I mean so little to you that it's impossible that I am the brightest spark in your mind? After everything we've been through, Erik, how can you still be so-”

 

He was cut off mid-sentence as Erik placed his hands either side of Charles head and brought his lips forward, kissing him with enough passion to make Charles' insides melt. As they kissed, Charles could feel their mental bond healing, their conflict and time apart having broken it. Their minds fitted together like a puzzle and Erik felt a warmness spread through his mind, a presence he'd missed more than he was willing to admit.

 

They pulled apart and Erik ran his thumb across Charles' wet cheek.

 

"I've missed that too," he admitted and Charles smiled.

 

The pair sat in silent bliss for a few minutes, being content in each other's company without the arguments for once. Erik then stood and picked up his helmet, carrying it under his arm. Charles looked up at him and smiled. Erik leant down, placing a gentle kiss upon Charles' head.

 

"Until we meet again, Charles."

 

"Goodbye, old friend. You know where I am when you need me."

 

Erik raised an eyebrow at the telepath's use of the word 'when'.

 

Charles laughed, tapping his temple. “I don't have to use my powers to see that you'll come back, Erik. You have a funny way of finding your way back to me.”

 

And with that, Erik smiled and walked away, knowing there was some truth to what Charles had just told him.

 

To a madman like Erik, Charles would always be home.


End file.
